Pedaços
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Crabbe e Goyle estão muito ocupados durante a noite com seus próprios afazeres. PWP com doses de S&M.


**Pedaços**

_I'm feeling m__ean today  
My life's not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down_

Os outros dormiam. Ele já estava craque em feitiços de sono, treinando quase todas as noites nos colegas de quarto da Slytherin, que não podiam saber por quê eles dois passavam os dias tão cansados.

Gregory já estava lá, sentado no canto da cama. Com a cabeça, Crabbe apontou para as camas dos colegas, do outro lado do quarto. Em resposta, Gregory apontou para a própria varinha, no criado mudo, indicando que um feitiço não deixaria que eles acordassem.

Em sua mão, um grande pedaço de vidro faiscava, agitado apressadamente por aqueles dedos roliços. Vincent Crabbe se aproximou devagar e sentou no meio do colchão, tirando o casaco e abrindo a camisa sem pressa. Ele sentia os olhos gulosos de Goyle percorrendo seu corpo devagar, enquanto suas mãos excitadas rolavam o caco de vidro.

Crabbe se ajoelhou sobre a cama com a camisa aberta e a calça estufada na altura do zíper, indicando ao amigo o tamanho da ereção que ela tentava conter. Goyle desceu os olhos para o tecido negro esticado e seus dedos crisparam-se com força sobre o vidro, provocando o primeiro filete de sangue, enquanto a mão de Crabbe descia para sua própria pelve.

Goyle nunca tirava a roupa. Ele gostava de olhar, só isso. Olhar e se cortar. No início, Crabbe estranhou ao perceber que seu amigo acompanhava da cama ao lado todas as vezes em que, acordando de madrugada, batia uma punheta para ver o sono voltar. Depois, Vincent percebeu que Gregory também ficava excitado ao olhar, não era só curiosidade, e um dia usaram o maravilhoso truque de deixar os outros rapazes inconscientes, para poderem aproveitar o momento de forma mais tranqüila.

_So when I feel the need  
I think it's time to bleed  
I'm gonna cut myself  
And watch the blood, hit the ground_

O vidro surgiu quase como um acidente. Uma janela quebrada por um balaço errante à tarde, um caco estrategicamente oculto sob as vestes no guarda-roupa, uma grande novidade agitando suas noites sem sono. Crabbe não entendeu nada na primeira vez que Goyle apanhou o pedaço de vidro enquanto ele se masturbava. Por um instante, pensou se não devia parar e perguntar. Mas estava tão bom, sua mão subindo e descendo pelo pênis duro, no ritmo certo como só uma punheta sabe fazer, que ele acabou nem prestando mais atenção no outro que observava.

Só mais tarde, depois que acabou o relaxamento provocado pelo orgasmo, é que Crabbe foi perceber as gotas de sangue no lençol branco.

Gotas rubras, escuras.

Pequenos pedaços de Goyle em seu lençol.

Era irresistível saber que Goyle gostava de vê-lo. Vincent não podia deixar seu amigo ficar frustrado com algo tão fácil. Ele também gostava de ser observado. Ajoelhado na cama, a camisa totalmente aberta e a calça arriada até o joelho, Crabbe tocava o próprio pênis devagar, um olho no corpo e o outro no amigo que, fascinado, roçava lentamente o braço com o caco de vidro afiado e apertava os olhos, antecipando a dor do corte.

As cicatrizes das outras noites estavam lá, fascinando e horrorizando o rapaz sobre a cama. Mas se ele gostava, qual poderia ser o problema? Aquilo devia doer muito, mas Crabbe não queria pensar, ele só queria bater a sua punheta e gozar, vendo os olhos torturados de Goyle sobre seu membro enquanto o vidro afundava mais e mais na pele branca e gorducha de seu braço.

A mão subia e descia pelo pênis ereto. Ele acariciava a glande com o polegar, erguia o quadril para que o amigo pudesse ver melhor com a luz fraca que entrava pela janela. Goyle não fazia movimento algum, apenas respirava pesadamente e afundava o vidro no antebraço, sem hesitar apesar da dor, hipnotizado pelo vai e vem da mão de Vincent.

Logo o sangue vermelho fluía. Como um pequeno feitiço, ele tingia a pele alva e procurava seu próprio caminho entre os pêlos até pingar no lençol. O sangue deslizando deixava Crabbe maluco, seu rastro escuro e sinuoso fazia a nuca do rapaz se arrepiar como se fosse o toque das unhas compridas de alguém em seu pescoço. E a mão subia e descia pelo pênis ereto, mais e mais depressa.

Goyle também percebia que Crabbe gostava do que estava vendo. Jamais tiraria a roupa na frente dele, nem ousaria tocar seu corpo, apesar do desejo. Desejos não eram para serem satisfeitos. Desejos eram apenas para serem desejados. Ele olhava aquele corpo maciço e pesado, tremendo fracamente com os movimentos do braço, olhava aquelas coxas rijas ajoelhadas sobre a cama e aquele pau enorme, vermelho, acariciado pelos dedos rudes de Vincent. Queria engolir aquele pau. Queria senti-lo entrando em sua carne. Mas não podia. Então o vidro... E a enorme dor de querer algo proibido.

Enterrava mais fundo.

Era quase hora de gozar, as veias de seu pescoço, dilatadas, avisavam.

O vidro deslizou pelo antebraço, abrindo o furo e transformando-o em um corte. O pequeno regato de sangue virava um córrego. Os olhos de Vincent viravam para cima, enquanto ele gemia, pensando na dor e no prazer do outro. O sangue escorria e se misturava com a porra sobre o lençol, vermelho e branco, um creme rosado com cheiro de ferrugem e água sanitária, sujando e limpando seu leito.

Seus pedaços se misturando aos de Goyle.

_RIGHT NOW!  
I'm gonna scratch inside I wanna slice you and beat you  
RIGHT NOW!  
I'll ri__p apart the things inside that excite you_


End file.
